Messed Up Love
by Futago-za07
Summary: Gray and Lisanna are in a love hate relationship. Will they make it through everything or will Lisanna ruin it for both of them? I am not very good at summarizing things : Also the characters may change during the story soo it wont be Gray and Lisanna for a long time :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail AT ALL … It belongs to Hiro Mashima

"Why do you accuse me off cheating?" The raven haired boy said. "Cause I know you did it when you left for that mission in Onibus Town!" the white haired mage said to the raven haired boy. "We're threw!" the female mage said while storming out of the Fairy Tail building.

_Two Weeks Later…_

"I Love You." Gray said to Lisanna after he gave her a big hug. "I Love You too." She says back to him then gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I don't know why we were fighting the other week I feel bad about it. I'm very sorry." He says as he hands her a teddy bear with a heart on it. "Thank You! I'm sorry too." She said back to him. "Oh crap! My sister is gonna kill me if I'm not home by 10:00! See yah later." he said to her after he gave her a big kiss. "Bye." She said back to him while he is already on his way home.

_Lisanna_

"Now that he is gone, let's go see boyfriend #2 ;)" she said to herself with an evil smile on her face. **Two minutes later…** "Natsu! Natsu?" Lisanna called after she unlocked his front door ( and yes she had a key). "You finally ditched that ice freak?" He said while chuckling. "Yeah. He wanted to apologize for last week and he gave me a stupid stuffed animal." She said to the fire mage as they both sat on his couch. "Well, all that doesn't matter now cause you're here with me." He said while bringing her closer to him. Then they started to have a make out session…

_Gray_

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Gray said to himself while running home. "Ultear is gonna kill me for sure if I am late again tonight especially sense it is hockey night." He said while running up his drive way. _BOOM! _"Your Late again Gray!" Ultear said while throwing ice knives at him. "Where were you this time huh Gray? What happened to hockey night huh?" she yelled. "I was with Lisanna." He said in a sorrowful voice. "Lisanna?" she asked kinda confused. "Didn't you guys break up two weeks ago? I thought she cheated on you with Loke? Why are you still with that dumb broad?" She asked him but Gray didn't want to answer. "Answer me boy!" she said getting a little irritated. "I never thought that she was cheating on me and she is not a dumb broad so stay out of my love life!" he screamed at her "Why don't you date someone like Lucy? She is a nice girl and has been your best friend since the 4th grade. I wouldn't mind if you dated her and plus she is very pretty. She said with a little smirk on her face. "Lisanna is the one that I love and I don't like Lucy like that." He said. "Well, I never liked Lisanna to begin with so—""Just be quite and stop talking about Lisanna that way! I'm going out tonight!" he said then slammed the door. "I have a feeling that Lisanna is up to no good and if she breaks my little bro's heart again I'm gonna have to kick her ass! Ultear said to herself while in the living room alone.

I hope this is good enough cause this is my first story :3

i will be adding on chapters for those who would like to finish this story

Soo thanx to those who wish to read it and Please comment :)

-Diamondayy07


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail **AT ALL**… Hiro Mashima does ;)

_Gray_

"Did I sleep outside?" Gray asked himself after waking up to the sun shining through the trees. He sat up from lying on the bench in front of the Fairy Tail guild. "Hey Gray." A blond celestial spirit mage said to the confused ice mage. "Did you sleep out here Gray?" she asked as she sat down next to him. "Yeah, I ran out the house cause Ultear was lecturing me and I ended up sleeping here." He said to her. "So Lucy, want to go on a mission with me so I can get away from here?" he then asked her. "Sure. I'll help." Lucy said back to him.

_Lisanna_

"I had a fun night last night Natsu." She said to him after giving him a kiss. _Rustle. Rustle. _"Who goes there!" Natsu yelled. "Forget it Natsu. Well, I'll be going now see you later okay?" "sure." He said back to her. **At The Guild. **" Hi guys." Lisanna said while walking over to the counter where her older sister works. "Hey Mira-nee where is Elf-nii-chan I want to go on a mission with him." "He still hasn't come back from his other mission." She said to her younger sister. "Okay then I will go on a mission with Gray." She said happily.

_Lucy_

"WHAT!" She yelled shocked at what Levy said. "Yes it is all true. I was going to tell Natsu a way to stop his motion sickness temporarily but on my way there I tripped on a rock and stumbled in some bushes. When I stuck my head out, Lisanna was giving Natsu a kiss." Levy said while rubbing the bump on her head from tripping. "Should I tell Gray?" she asked herself. "I don't know what to do. Me and Gray are going on a mission today and this news is just gonna chew up my insides if I don't tell him but I don't want to hurt his feelings." She said to Levy. "Just do what you feel is right." She said back to Lucy. _What is that? _ _I don't know what is right._ Lucy said to herself while walking out of the room.

_Gray_

"I Got to get my stuff ready." Gray said to himself. _Knock. Knock. Knock. _"I'm coming in." Ultear said while she opened the door. "Are you going on another mission?" she asked him as she sat on his bed. "Yeah." He said quietly. "Hope you and Lisanna have fun." She said while walking away. "We Wi-. Wait I'm not going with Lisanna I'm going with Lucy." Said back to her. "Lucy?" she asked. "Yes Lucy." "Ohh so you took my advise and-" No I did not break up with Lisanna. I just want to get away with a friend who I can trust. It is as simple as that. "Did I just hear someone say Lucy?" a white haired ice mage said as he walked into Gray's room. "What did I tell you about boundaries Lyon! Get out of my room!" Gray said as he through a ice ball at his head. "Calm down. If Ultear can come in so can I. I mean I am older than you so your "boundaries" mean nothing to me." He said with a grin on his face. "Whatever I'm going now." He said to them then ran outside. _Why is my family so freakin weird! _He said to himself while running to the guild.

_Lucy_

"There's Gray." She said to herself nervously. "Should I tell him?"

_Lisanna_

"Oh so he is going on a mission with that tramp." She said to herself. "We'll see about that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail **AT ALL**… Hiro Mashima does ;)

_Lucy_

" Uh Gray I have to tell you someth-." "Gray!" Lisanna said from behind her. "Oh great." Lucy said to herself while walking slowly to Gray. " I guess I have to tell him later on when it is only us." She said

_Lisanna_

" Gray!" Lisanna called "I am gonna go on this mission with both of them just in case he was planning to cheat on me." She said to herself while running over to Gray. "Gray why don't we go on a mission together?" she said to him after she gave him a hug. "Sorry. I am about to go on a mission with Lucy." He said while feeling guilty. "Why don't you go on a mission with your older sister and brother? I don't think that they would mind." He said to her with a generous smile. "But I would like to go on a mission with you?" she said to him with a worried smile. "Don't worry I'm only going on a mission with Lucy so that shouldn't be a problem right?" he asked her while walking toward Lucy. "I guess not" she said sadly. "Well if Gray is gone then I will be with Natsu for a little bit longer" she said to herself. "Well, have fun." She said while watching them leave. "Wait Gray, when are you coming back?" she asked quickly. "Next Friday." He said after he ran back to Lisanna a kiss goodbye.

_Gray_

"Don't worry I'm only going on a mission with Lucy so that shouldn't be a problem right?" Gray said while walking toward Lucy. "Whats her problem whenever I go on a mission with Lucy, she gets all clingy like this. Could it be that she is a little jealous of Lucy?" Gray asked himself. "Well, have fun. Wait Gray, when are you coming back?" He heard her say from a distance. "Next Friday" he said to her after he kissed her goodbye. "Finally I am away from a whole bunch of drama. Just me, my best friend, I." he said to himself. 

_Lucy_

**20 minutes later… **"Hey Lucy, What do you think of Lisanna?" he asked her with a concerned look. "Umm." She said while thinking back to what Levy told her. "I think she is okay." She said while fiddling with her thumbs. "You know something don't you?" he asked her with a strict tone. "N-no" she said nervously. " I know when you are lying to me Lucy so go ahead and spit it out!" he said while griping onto her shoulders. "G-gray you're hurting me." She said to him while trying to get away from his grip. "Gray just drop the subject. We need to get this job done so I will tell you later." She said to him while leaving the carriage they were in.

Lisanna

"Natsu! I can stay a little longer now! Gray has left town and he won't be back till next Friday so I'll be staying here for the time being okay Natsu? She said while opening the door to his house. That's cool babe" he said back to her.

_Gray_

I wondered if Lucy was going to tell me that Lisanna was cheating on me with Natsu. If that is so then she would have wasted her time because I already know. That the whole reason I went on this trip, to get away from Lisanna." He said to himself while exiting the carriage ride.

**Okayy well this is chapter three and I hope that yalls liked it please comment **

**-Diamondayy07**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okayy I think I might know now how to finish this story… So scratch that thing I said about not finishing it kayy :3 (I don't own Fairy Tail at all Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

"He's getting away Gray go get him!" Lucy yelled while holding off one of the non-important sidekicks of the burglar they tried to catch. "Why don't you get

him?!" he yelled back to her while trying to defuse a bomb. "I'm kinda busy at the moment!" she yelled back to him. "Well my hands are tied too. I gotta defuse

this bomb or none of us is gonna survive!" He said to her. Lucy finally found an opening of her opponent and kicked him in the shin screaming "Lucy kick!". She

could still see the burglar running away so she took off her shoes then threw them at Gray. "Owwww! What the hell was that for!" he yelled. "It's for making

me do all of the physical work baka!" she yelled back. "Okay time to put my track training to the test." She said to herself. "You ran track?" Gray said while still

focusing on the bomb. "Yes I ran track and I'm pretty good at it too. I have never lost. An I am not going to lose now." She said. "See yah at the finish line

Gray!" Lucy said while running as fast as she could. "What finish line? She's such a sore loser." Gray said to himself. Lucy was surprisingly as fast as she said

she was. She caught up to the burglar in a matter of minutes. She was now right behind him. "You're not getting away!" she yelled from behind. "How did you

get here so quick." The man yelled out of fright. "Here you can have it!" the man yelled as he threw the bag of money at her. She dogged the throw and

continued to chase him. " The money is not what we want! We took this mission to capture you not the money so you're not getting away!" she yelled as she

jumped on his back. "Phew, I'm finally done. All I need to do is catch up to Lucy." He went to the sidekick and tied him up then ran the direction he last saw

her go. On his way there he found the bag of money on the ground. "What the hell." He thought. About a few minutes later he saw Lucy on the burglars back

hitting him running in circles. "O-oy! Lucy you're gonna kill him." Gray said as he watched her keep hitting him and telling him to surrender. The man finally got

free from her hold then fell to the ground. "Okay Okay you got me!" he yelled frightened. "Take me to jail. Take me anywhere just keep me away from that

witch!" he yelled at Gray. "Who are you calling a witch dammit!" Lucy said while trying to go hit him. Gray acted fast and stopped her in her tracks while she

squirmed around yelling "Let me at 'em! I'll show him what this witch can do." "Oy Lucy don't you think you hurt him enough." Gray said while laughing. She

looked up at him then nudged him in the rib. "You're siding with him!?" she asked a little annoyed. "No No. It's just that. Well look at him." Gray said while trying

to hold in his laughter. They looked at the man who was shaking with fear of the petite celestial spirit mage. Lucy pouted at the fact that Gray was laughing

at her. Then gave the man a death stare and he fainted. "Common now we don't want to kill him now do we?" Gray said while again holding back his laughter.

"Stop laughing!" she yelled as she pouted. The magic police came to collect the burglar and his sidekick. They took the money and put it back to where it

belonged. Lucy and Gray were with the medical crew tending to the little wounds they had. Once they were done they made their way up a hill where they

could see the entire sky. Gray was still laughing at the fact that Lucy scared a man that was twice the size she was. "I don't appreciate your laughing." She

said with an irritated tone. " Okay okay. I'll stop." Gray said while wiping the tears from his eyes. "He said he was scared cause you chased him with murderous

intent in your eyes." Gray said while bustin out laughing again. She pouted again. "Don't make that face." He said sincerely. She looked at him and pouted

again. Gray pinched her cheeks so she would stop. "Oww. Okay I'll stop." She said with a giggle. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled she started to

blush then got comfortable. She put her head on his shoulder then gazed at the stars. "Today was fun." He said while looking up at the moon. "It sure was."

She said back to him while still looking at the stars. Gray started to laugh again. "What's so funny?" she asked him confused. "I didn't know that you could be

so evil." He said while laughing as hard as he could. She looked at him then stood up and started walking away. "I'm sorry!" he yelled while still laughing. "Fuck

you dammit!" she yelled then stomped away while Gray was still on the ground laughing. "This was a really fun day." He thought. "But i guess fun things are

meant to end." He said with a sigh. he rolled around to see what Lucy was doing. She was making a fire. When it started, her shirt cought on fire. She ran in

circles then jumped into the lake. He started to laugh then turned back to the sky. "I Wish everyday could be like this. Just me and my best friend." he said

then closed his eyes.

* * *

**Okay ima keep this story flowing! Review :3 Love always **

**-diamondayy**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I don't own Fairy Tail at all Hiro Mashima does.)**

* * *

**The Same Night**

"No. No. No. No. This can't be happening!" Lucy thought while rummaging through her and Gray's stuff. "What the hell are you doing!" Gray yelled seeing the

mess that she made on the camp grounds. " I forgot to pack my tent." She said sadly. He thought about it for a few seconds then started to do the same

thing she was doing a second ago. He then gave up on looking then sighed. "I guess we'll be rooming together." He said calmly. "Or maybe you could let me

sleep in the tent and you could sleep outside." She said with a wide grin. "Why should I sleep outside! I'm not the one who left my tent at home." He said with

an attitude. "Well I'm a girl and I need my personal space you know!" she protested. "Well you should have thought of that before you left your house." Gray

mumbled. She gave him a death stare then calmed down. "Common. Look at the sky. It's nice and beautiful. It doesn't look like it's gonna storm anytime soon."

_Drip. Drip. _Then It started to pour. "What was that you said?" Gray said while his eyebrow twitched. They grabbed all of their things and rushed into Gray's

Tent. " I'm soaking wet!" Lucy pouted. She turned to Gray who was taking his clothes off. "WHY ARE YOU STRIPPING!" she yelled after turning around. "Chill

out I'm soaking wet too." He said as he wringed out his shirt. She looked at how muscular he was. She never knew how muscular he was. She never really paid

attention when he took his shirt off during his lifetime. She usually just closed her eyes or walk away. Gray noticed her staring at him and said "What?" Lucy

blushed then looked away. Gray smiled then through her one of his dry shirts. "What is this." She asked picking up the shirt. "You're gonna get sick if you stay

in those cloths." He said while putting on his shirt. She blushed. "How am I supposed to change if you're in here?" she said confused. "I'll turn around." He said

spinning around. "Hurry up." He said while scratching his head. "Okay. You better not look!" she yelled. "You don't have anything I would want to look at

anyway." He lied. She blushed again. She took off her shirt and changed into his. She could smell him in the shirt. She sighed and looked outside. " I guess we

are gonna have stay the night together." She said depressed. "Hey. I'm not that bad am I?" he asked in a goofy tone. "No you're not." She said while giggling.

"Do you have a towel?" she asked still giggling. "Maybe." He said while rummaging through his bag. He handed her the towel. "Thanks." She said. Lucy started

to untie her bun and let all of her golden locks out. She used the towel to dry her long hair. "When did you grow your hair out?" Gray asked unconsciously.

"Um. It was when Lyon said I looked like a boy and no boy will ever like you." She said remembering the time when they were very young. "You remember that

much?" he asked surprised. "Yeah. I was very insecure when I we were that young." She said while still drying her hair. "Don't let anything my brother says get

to you. He doesn't know what he's talking about." He said while messing up his hair. She turned to him and smiled. "Thanks." She said. Gray exhaled. "Why is

my family so weird? You are obviously beautiful. I don't understand why Lyon would even say that." Gray said to her not knowing what he just said. Lucy

blushed then he blushed. "Wait what did I just say?" he asked confused then started mumbling. All Lucy could do was giggle. She leaned toward him and gave

him a kiss on the cheek. "You said something sweet and nice." She said with a smile. He smiled at her as he blushed. "I'm gonna go to bed now." She said

calmly. "You don't have two blankets?" she asked. "You really didn't come prepared did you." He said still smiling. "Well, I packed my blanket with my tent… and

I left them on my counter." She mumbled. "Oh well." He said as he made his way under his blanket. She looked at him surprised. He tapped the floor next to

him saying come lay down. She blushed then followed his request. She made his way toward him and got comfy. He cuddled with her and he enjoyed it. She

looked up at him and they stared at each other for a long second or two. Gray looked away but she was still looking toward his direction. He looked at her

again and said, "What are you looking at?". She smiled then gave him a kiss. He was surprised at first then just let it happen. They stayed that way for a

while. She knew that she had wanted him for a while now but just didn't know how to approach him. When she finally built up the courage to tell him he

started to date Lisanna. But here they are now kissing in a tent with nobody to stop them. They stopped a few times to gain what little air they had in the

tent. Gray obviously felt the same way towards her. They have both wanted each other but didn't know how to approach each other. It was like a dream that

finally came true. Gray has like Lucy ever since he became friends. His brother used to pick on her but he always knew that she was beautiful. A few minutes

later they stopped gasping for air. Gray was a little light headed from the lack of air. So was Lucy's. They opened the tent for

some fresh air and noticed that the sun was coming up and the rain was stopping. They looked at each other and smiled. They laid back down, cuddled and

fell asleep just the way they were.

* * *

**At the Guild**

"Hmm. When did Gray say he would be back?" Lisanna asked Natsu. "I'm not sure. Maybe it was yesterday." Natsu said while eating some meat on fire.

"Yesterday. What is taking him so long?" she thought also thinking of Lucy. "Oh. i see now." she said. "Natsu i'm gonna go get him." she said then walked out

of his house. "Don't cause any trouble." he said while waving his hand.

"Oy! Elfman! I heard that your little sister is being a whore!" Lyon yelled out as he walked into the guild. "Lyon you shouldn't open up the situation like

that." Ultear said walking in after him. "Don't call my sister such a name!" Elfman said getting up from his chair. Elfman walked over to him angrily and lifted

him up by his shirt. "Hey lets take this down a notch." Ultear said while drinking a water bottle. "Explain yourself!" he yelled as he tightened his grip on Lyon's

shirt. "All i'm doing is stating the obvious. Where do you think she goes after she leaves this place?" he said. Elfman let him go to think. Ultear only nodded to

her brother's statement.

Lisanna made her way to the train station and noticed two familiar figures walking her way. They seemed happy. She walked up to them and said, "Had fun

Gray?" All they could do was frown as they looked at the girl who would ruin all of their plans.


	6. Chapter 6

**(I don't own Fairy Tail at all Hiro Mashima does.)**

**At the Guild**

"Stop calling my sister a whore! That's not manly at all!" Elfman said as he punched Lyon in the face. He took it like a man and just smiled. "This is going

nowhere." Ultear said after finally finishing her water. "We need to figure this shit out or else somebody is gonna get hurt!" she said as she slammed her glass

down. Everyone in the guild looked at her. She exhaled slowly. "Elfman, where is your sister." She said as calmly as she could. "I… don't know." He said

unballing his fists. "See. She's probably lip locking with that fire freak right now as we speak." He said grinning. Elfman turned to him ready to beat the crap

out of him. "Lyon! Stand down!" Ultear yelled. Lyon just shrugged and said, " I'm only trying to break it to the kid sis. He just doesn't seem to get it." "What's

with all the noise?" Mira said while coming from the back room. They all looked at her as she walked out. This time they were all silent. "What's going on? Why

are Gray's siblings here?" she said confused. "We have some family issues that we need to resolve." Ultear said. Ultear explained the situation, but she soon

disagreed with her statement. "Lisanna would never do such a thing!" she protested. " I've seen it with my own eyes." Lyon said without interest of the

situation. "Stop saying bad things about our Lisanna!" Mira yelled. "Lyon and I are just going off by what we saw outside the fire brain's house." Ultear said

calmly. "I said stop!" Mira yelled as she threw a glass cup at her. Ultear quickly froze the cup before it hit her brother. "Oy sis, these people don't wanna listen

so what should we do?" he said while twirling an ice basketball on his finger. She looked at her brother angrily. "We didn't come here for violence!" she yelled

at the angry Mira. "Then stop making assumptions about my sister. She said with an attitude. "I come in here nicely trying to figure this situation out calmly

and all you people want to do is fight!" she yelled making her way towards Mira. Mira was getting angrier with every step Ultear took. Now Ultear was in Mira's

face. "If a fight's what you want then you've got one right here." She said angrily. "Bring it!" Elfman yelled from behind while throwing a table at her. She

quickly dodged the table. Thus starting a war between the Fulbusters and the Strauss's.

* * *

"Lisanna?" Gray said confused as she hugged him. "Yeah. Aren't you glad to see me?" she asked giving him the puppy dog face. "Yeah, sure" he said under his

breath. "Well, it's nice to see you Lisanna." Lucy said giving her the brightest smile she could make. "Oh, Lucy. I forgot you were here." She said in a bored

tone. Lucy's eyebrow twitched. She was about to clock her in the face but then Gray changed the subject. "Why are you here so early?" he asked. "I just

wanted to see you. Is there something wrong with that." She asked giving him a death stare. He looked at Lucy for a long second the turned back to Lisanna.

"No." he said looking down. Lucy was hurt on the inside. She was confused because she thought that they would be together when they came back. She

thought that his dog chain will finally be severed from Lisanna, but boy how wrong she was. She sucked it up and decided it was time for her to go. "Well, I

have no reason to be here. So Gray I hope you have fun." She said out of a daze. "Luc-." "Let her go. She was just a block in our path anyway." Lisanna said

then giving him a kiss on the cheek. He was still watching her as she left. "What did I just do?" he asked himself.

* * *

Lucy ran and ran till she couldn't run anymore. She stopped to catch her breath. She wiped all the tears from her face. When she looked up she saw the fairy

tail guild sign. Then she smiled. She rushed into the guild with a big smile on her face. When she opened the door, all she saw was chairs and ice flying

everywhere. "What's going on!" she yelled. Nobody was paying any attention to her. "Mmph." Said a voice under a table. She turned towards the table and

saw a beer bottle in somebody's hand. "Ahhh! You've been smushed alive!" she yelled as she tried to save the person underneath the table. "Cana!?" Lucy

yelled. She took a sip of her beer then wiped her face. "Thanks!-hiccup- Lucy-hiccup. I thought- hiccup- that I was gonna die!-hiccup." She yelled as she

tried to sip her beer but found out it was empty. "What's going on here! Why is everyone fighting?!" she yelled. Cana sobered up a little bit then gave her an

answer. "Well, the Fulbusters came in saying that Lisanna was cheating on Gray," Lucy blushed. "And then the Strauss's denied it to the fullest, thus the guild

looks like this." She said then turned to the chaotic violence of their guild. "Wow all this for him and her?" Lucy asked surprised. "Yup." She said then caught a

bottle that was thrown in their direction and drank from it. "What should I do to stop it?" Lucy asked. "I dunno. Maybe you should let it happen. I mean all of

the people in the guild knew already that she was a whore." Cana said as she drank more from her bottle. "Cana!" Lucy gasped from her statement. "Well its

true." She said as they both dodged a table that flew in their direction. "Well im just saying what everyone's scared to say." She then took another sip of her

beer. "I have to go get them." Lucy said as she hopped off the table she was sitting on. She ran out of the guild to find Gray and Lisanna kissing. Again. This

time Lucy couldn't help but cry as she saw her crush since forever, kiss a girl that doesn't even love him. She didn't want to disturb them so she decided she

should just go home. She walked away from all the fighting and drama. "Why did I even kiss him?" she asked herself. "If it was gonna be like this, I would have

never kissed him." She thought. She wiped the tears from her face. "Luce?" Gray said all of a sudden. "What Gray?" she said irritated. "You were just crying.

Why?" he asked concerned while leaving Lisanna's side. "Its nothing. At least nothing for you to know." She said under her breath. "What?" he asked. "Your

guys' families are fighting each other so I couldn't take it anymore." She said looking down. "What?" Lisanna and Gray said in union. "Yup. I'm gonna go home

now." She said leaving them with a blank expression on their face.

* * *

They both ran into the guild. What they saw was a total catastrophe. Lyon and Elfman were fighting, Mira and Ultear were fist fighting because Ultear knew

that Mira couldn't use magic. Surprisingly Mira was actually in pare with her. And in the background the whole guild was fighting. "What the hell!" Gray yelled.

Everyone looked in their direction. Elfman hit Lyon for the last time, then the whole fight started again. "You guys what are you doing!" Lisanna yelled. They

finally stopped. "We have got something to tell you bro." he said while walking toward Gray. "Your girl is a whore." He said patting him on his shoulder. "Excuse

me?" Lisanna said irritated. "Stop saying that!" Elfman yelled then through another chair at him. All three of them dodged it. "Lyon! Why the hell would you say

that.!" Gray yelled. " Its kinda obvious. Where do you think she goes when you're not here?" he said. "Anyway, I know this family quarrel was kinda fun, but I

got things to do and girls to see." He said "So sis you can carry on from here right?" he said while already leaving the guild. They all watched as he chased

after a girl with blue hair. "Whatever you were only making the matter worse." She said rolling her eyes. "Your family is weird. Do you actually believe them?"

she asked crossing her arms. He exhaled. "Yeah I do." He said looking down. "But we just kissed! Were you leading me on!" Lisanna yelled. "I didn't mean for it

to come out that way. I just wanted to see ifh there was any… spark." He said still looking down. "I know what you have been doing while I was gone Lisanna,

you've been at that fire brains house." He said. She blushed and turned away from his gaze. "How would you know! You've been gone for two weeks now! For

all I know you could have been cheating on me with that slut!" she yelled. This time Gray was furious. "Why do you call those names Lisanna. Dammit she has

never done the things you've done to me!" he yelled. "What is that supposed to mean!?" she protested. "She wouldn't lie our cheat on me!" he yelled. "So

what, you guys a thing now?!" she yelled. This time Gray was quiet. "Ohhh so you like her. I see now you guys hooked up while you were out. Okay well I

guess we're done." She said "Oh yeah and I was with Natsu I have been with him before we even met." She said then walked out the guild. That left everyone

speechless. "I told you so." Ultear said while making her way out of the guild. "See you home." She waved then left.

* * *

****Lucy exhaled slowly as she sat into her bath. "Why did i cry in front of him." she said. "That was so embarrassing. I don't even know why i did it." she said again. "All i

need to do is take this bath and fall asleep." she thought. _Knock knock knock _The knocking of the door interrupted her train of thought. She got out of the tub and put

a shower robe on. Went and opened the door. "Levy?!" Lucy said surprised. "Yeah i gotta tell you what just happened at the guild before you left." she said out of

breath. "Ehhh!" Lucy yelled out of shock. "Yeah i think he likes you. When Lisanna called you a really mean name he got all defensive about it." she said that took a

sip of her coffee. Lucy could only look back at the time in the tent then blushed. "Wow. I really didn't know." she said. "Didn't know what?" Levy asked confused. "I

didn't know he still liked me. I thought that he was gonna stay with Lisanna." Lucy said. "So you guys really hooked up?!" Levy said surprised. Lucy blushed again.

They talked about her mission and they laughed about the whole thing. It was almost night time and Levy decided it was time for her to go. Lucy walked her to the

door. When she opened the door, Gray was there sitting on her steps. Levy gave her a 'go for it' stare then made her way down the stairs. Gray turned to see Lucy.

He stood up and walked towards her. " I heard what h append at the gui-" she was cut off by a kiss from Gray. They stayed that way for a while. Then he finally let

her go. "I love you Lucy Heartfilia. And i am sorry it took so long for me to say it." he said. Lucy smiled and gave him another kiss. "I love you too."

**Lots of fighting… Well it is Fairy Tail right? Anyhow I hoped you guys enjoyed it.I was gonna make lisanna break up with Gray nicely but it just didnt add up i guess. plz review. Well i feel like the ending sucked but ohh well this story is now done. :)**

**-diamondayy07**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okayy guys I know that I said that I was ending this story but a little birdy (****Le' CarolinnaXannej421)**** told me to keep on with my Story so Im gonna do that. I freakin love u guys who read and review cause yall make me want to write more so this is for those who wish to still read it. I really want to give a special thanks to ****Le' CarolinnaXannej421 for the nice comments :D So hope yall keep reading to the ending… this time the final ending ;p**

**I do not own Fairy Tail at all!**

* * *

_"I love you Lucy Heartfilia. And i am sorry it took so long for me to say it." "I love you too." Knock knock knock!. _Lucy jumped out of her sleep. She fell asleep

while taking a bath. She took a deep breath and got out of her tub. "What a dream." Lucy thought. "Only if it were real." She said exhaling while putting on her

sleep ware. _Knock knock knock! _ This time it was louder. "All right all right im coming!" Lucy yelled as she made her way to the door. When she opened the door

Erza just walked in without an invitation. "What the hell happened when I was gone!" she said while pacing around Lucy's kitchen/bedroom. "Hi Erza. You could

come in. I don't mind." Lucy said under her breath. Erza gave her a death stare. "Okay okay fine. I was just kidding." Lucy said as she took a seat in her chair.

"Answer the question." Erza said eagerly. "What do you mean?" Lucy said confused. "At the guild! Why is everyone mad at each other!" She yelled still pacing.

"Ohh so that did happen." Lucy said dropping her head on her table. "What do you mean 'that did happen'?" Erza said interested into what her friend was

talking about. Lucy lifted her head."I had a dream about what happened yesterday." She said looking toward the window. "So what happened yesterday?" Erza

said as she sat in front of Lucy. "It was like Romeo and Juliet. The Strauss's were fighting the Fullbusters ." _flashback. _"Your family is weird. Do you actually

believe them?" "I know. I can't believe that you guys would fight with her family." Gray said giving his older sister the evil eye. "I only came to speak the truth.

I didn't mean for it to become a blood bath." She said giving him a shrug. "I am gonna date her for as long as I want and nothing you all do will change that."

He said to her. Ultear gave him a confused look. "What about Lucy?" Gray froze in his steps. "What about Lucy?" he said to her coldly. She just looked away.

Lisanna could only smile with approval. "Common. Let's get out of here." He said putting his arm around her then walked out of the guild. _End of Flash back._

"And that's what happened. Or at least what Levy told me." She said now looking at her. "Then what's your problem?" Erza asked still curious. "You, Levy, and

Cana are the only people I can trust to tell this story." She said under her breath. She told her everything about that night. About the mission, Gray's teasing,

and most importantly the kiss they shared together. All Erza could do was gasp and sigh. After telling her story, Lucy's face was sad. "I feel dumb now." She

said as she looked down at her table. Erza could only feel pity for her friend. "I mean, If I knew it was going to be like this I wouldn't have done what I did. I

mean I am also sad that I made Gray cheat on Lisanna. I know that she has cheated on him many times with Natsu, but this time Gray is a cheater and what's

worse is that I am the whore he cheated on with." She said cupping her face in her hands. Erza banged her fist on the table. "With Natsu!" she yelled and

made Lucy jump. "What I didn't tell you that?" Lucy said confused. "No you didn't. All you told me was what happened after you left now that I think about it.

So that's why they were fighting." Erza said deep in thought. "I'm sorry I only told you the parts that I wanted to tell you." She said quietly. "It all makes since

now. So all those times that they left me during our missions they were-" Erza stopped in horror. "How long have they been doing this!" Erza said irritated. "I

believe that they've been doing it for a while now." Lucy said thinking back at the time where she first found out. Natsu snuck out of the girls' bathroom and

about two minutes later so did Lisanna. "And Gray is okay about this?" Erza asked concerned. "I guess he just does not wanna believe it." She said smiling a

little bit. Erza looked at her friend. She felt very sorry for the sweat girl in front of her. She stood up. "I am gonna make you two love each other!" she said

passionately. "Wait, What!?" Lucy yelled and stood up. "I am tired of things going Lisanna's way." She said with her fist in a ball and sparkling eyes. Lucy could

only stair at her friend in confusion. "Don't worry I will make things right." She said patting Lucy on her shoulder. She was about to leave but Lucy stopped

her. "It's okay Erza. I would like things to stay like this for a while. I don't think I can handle him right now." She said sadly. Erza looked at her in defeat.

"Okay. Well, ima get going. But don't think because you say not know doesn't mean that I will not try later." She said with a wink. Lucy just smiled at her last

remark. "Thank you Erza." She said to herself.

* * *

_"What about Lucy?" _ The words rang in Gray's head like chimes. He couldn't sleep. He looked at the clock and it was 9:49 in the morning. It was too early for

him. The only thing that he thought about was what his sister said. "Why would she say that?" he thought to himself. He scratched his head hard. When he

turned to his left and saw Lisanna. "Ohh yeah. I stayed the night here to get away from my family." He thought. He rolled over and sat up at the end of her

bed. He got up and made his way to her door. "Where are you going Gray?" Lisanna said sleepily. "I'm gonna go home now. I think I need to talk to my sister."

He said quietly. He walked toward her to give her a kiss. She puckered her lips. He stopped for a second then gave her a kiss on the forehead. He made his

way out of the Strauss household. He looked at her house again. "That was weird." He said then walked towards his house. "I need to know why she brought

up Lucy in that conversation." He said. He walked home fast. He wasn't paying any attention to anything. Everything was oblivious to him till he walked passed

something familiar. It was Lucy's house. He stopped in his tracks. "Should I apologize?" he thought. "But I didn't do anything wrong, right?" he debated. "Well, I

did lead her on." He said then started to walk up her steps. He walked to her door then desided if he should knock or not. He put his hand in a fist then lifted

his hand to the door but then stopped. "I don't wanna make her feel worse." He said sadly then went backwards. He exhaled roughly then started to run

toward his house. "Huh?" Lucy said as she opened her door. "I guess it was just my imagination." She said then closed her door. Gray made it to his house

then barged in. His siblings where not sleeping because he could hear them chattering in the next room. "Sis I need to talk to you." He said to her while

panting. They both looked at him in confusion. She didn't argue but instead listen to his request. She followed him to the next room. "What do you want." She

asked. "How did you know?" he asked looking down. She didn't know what he was talking about. She stood there with a confused remark to his question. "How

did you know what happened between me and Lucy?" he asked confused and almost furiously. She finally got what he was saying and smirked.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! More coming up and hopefully I will update my other story as well :D**

**-diamondayy07**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

Mira was getting ready to go to the guild. She put her clothes on then went to see if Lisanna was coming. She knocked on the door a few times but nobody

answered. "Lisanna do are you coming with me to the guild?" she asked as she knocked again. Still nobody answered. She let out a sigh then opened the door.

"I'm coming in." she said. Nobody was there. She looked around her room then in the bathroom. "I guess she left somewhere." She said with a shrug. She made

her way down stairs and collected her things. "I need to go buy something hot for Natsu." Mira thought as she locked her front door. "What should I get. Spicy

chicken wings. Jalapeno peppers." She thought as she walked toward the store. "Maybe I'll get both." She said with a smile. About thirty minutes later, she

got out of the store with more bags than she wanted. "I think I brought too much." She said looking at the bags in her hand. She sighed. "I guess I'll just drop

some of at his house." She thought. She walked her way toward his house. A few minutes later, she was in front of his house. "I'm finally here." She said with

a smile. She passed a window and looked threw it. "Aww he's kissing his girlfriend. That's soo sweet." She said then made her way to the door. The picture of

him kissing his girlfriend clicked in her head. Natsu didn't have a girlfriend. Her eyes widened then she dropped her groceries on the porch. She ran back then

looked in the window. It was Lisanna. Mira was more shocked then hurt. Hurt because her little sister lied to her, but shocked because she was cheating on

Gray who said that he would date her no matter what. "This isn't right." Mira thought sadly. She exhaled. Then started to walk away. "I can't believe she lied

to me." Mira thought. She wasn't watching where she was going then bumped into Erza. "I'm sorry Erza. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said with a

weak smile. "Are you okay? I heard about the fight." Erza said. "Oh yeah. The whole fight was pointless." She said under her breath. "What was that?" Erza

said. "If I tell you this you can't tell anyone. Alright?" Mira said slowly. Erza nodded. They started to walk. "I just saw Natsu and Lisanna kissing." She said still

shocked at what she saw. "Sounds about right." Erza said with a firm nod. "What do you mean 'it sounds about right.'?" Mira asked shocked at her statement.

"I kinda figured out that she was cheating on Gray from my last mission with them." She said. "You mean it's been happening for that long?" she said. "Yup."

Erza responded. Mira stopped walking. "I think ima faint." She said all of a sudden. Erza rushed over to her then sat her down at the first bench she saw. "How

could she just break Gray's heart like that? It's not like her. I-I-I thought I raised her well." She said then put her face in her hands. "It's not that you didn't

raise her well. It's that she chose the wrong thing to do." Erza said while rubbing her back. "I'm gonna beat her ass." Mira said. "No-No-No let's not do that."

Erza said in shock. "I got a better idea." Erza said with a sly smile. Mira looked up at her interested in her idea. "What do you have planned?" she asked. Erza

smiled at her question. "I am gonna try to put the two love birds together." She said as her smile widened. "Who Lisanna and Gray?" she asked confused at her

proposition. "No… Lucy and Gray." She whispered into Mira's ear. "Wait they liked each other? I know they were best friends since they were little, but I didn't

know they like liked each other." She said in disbelief. "Well they do. Lucy told me about an incident in their last mission and how Gray went back to your sister

after the incident." She said looking down. "What incident?" Mira asked very curious. Erza leaned toward her and whispered the whole thing. "No freaking way!"

Mira yelled as a devious smile crossed her face. "Oh, this is gonna be interesting." Mira said with the smile still on her face. She stood up quickly. "Are you

okay Mira?" Erza said surprised at her actions. Mira looked back and gave her a smile signaling that she was okay. "Erza leave all this to me. I know exactly

what to do." Mira said with a wink and with that she ran off. "Okay I guess she handled that pretty well." Erza said as she stood up. She decided that she

should go talk to Ultear about the situation since it concerned her little brother. She made her way toward their house thinking of a way to discuss the

situation.

* * *

"How did you know what happened between me and Lucy?" Gray asked. His sister smirked at his question then sat down on the countertop in the kitchen then

folded her arms. "I don't know what your talking about little brother." She said sarcastically shrugging. "Don't play dumb with me; I know you know what

happened." He said irritated. There was a long awkward silence. Finally the pieces clicked in his head. "You were watching me!?" He yelled embarrassed.

"Whatever do you mean? I was here the whole entire time." She said with a sly grin that irritated Gray even more. "Why were you watching me, I mean us!?"

He flushed at his own question. Ultear got off the counter then looked in the freezer for a Popsicle. "I knew that there was something bound to happen since

she left her sleeping bag and tent here." She said while eating her Popsicle. "Wait. How did you know that she left her stuff here?" he asked. She smiled again

then went to the bottom cabinet and threw something at him. "You stole her stuff?!" she stopped him. "You mean I borrowed." She corrected. Gray was

furious. "Why don't you stop playing match maker and leave me and my love life alone!" He yelled then stomped out of the kitchen, then to his room. She was

still smiling when she heard a "knock at the door. It was Erza. "Hey I just wanted to tell you what was going on at the guild and-" "You don't have to explain. I

already know." She cut her off. "Wait how?" "I have my ways. So which team are you on?" Ultear asked with a big grin. "What do ya mean?" Erza asked

confused. "Gralu or Grissana?" she said while putting emphasis on the Gralu. It took a minute but then it clicked in her head. "Graylu. Diffidently." She said

happily. "Alright! Let's go get something to drink and discuss how we are gunna get them together!" Ultear yelled. "Ohh. Wait we already have someone on the

job for that." Erza said back. "Wait. Who?

* * *

"Lucy! Open Up!" Mira yelled as she bang on her door. The door cracked open to see a bummed Lucy. "What do you want Mira?" she asked sleepily. "I want

you to wake up so I can take you somewhere." She said with a smile. "Where exactly am I going?" Lucy asked. "Well it's not today but next week I would like

to invite you to go to the ice skating rink." She said with a big smile. "I don't know. Who's going?" Lucy asked hoping that a certain ice mage wouldn't be

there. "Ummm. Lets see. There is Me, Elfman, Evergreen, Erza, Ultear, Natsu, and Gray and Lisanna." She said but muffled the last part. "Sure. I'll come." Lucy

said without thinking. "_Good. This saves me the trouble to force you to come." _Mira thought while smiling. "Great! Its next week on Wednesday at 6 sharp!

Don't be late!" Mira yelled as she left her apartment. Lucy starred at her door for a long minute. "_What did I just get myself into?" _she asked herself.

_Next Week_

"What!" Lucy yelled. "I'm sorry but I forgot that I signed up for an S class mission and I am NOT going alone on it so I am sorry." Mira said sadly hiding her evil

smile in the process. With that Lisanna, Mira and Elfman were all gone without a trace.

* * *

**Hoped ya liked it!**

**-Diamondayy07**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is my attempt to do the 'right format'. I also got an idea from Red Kisses And Dark Secrets! i would like to thank you for the idea! Enjoy :D**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

As soon as they left, everyone else came.

"So Lisanna's not coming?" Natsu asked while running toward Lucy.

"I guess not. She just left with Elfman and Mira." Lucy said rubbing her arm. Natsu looked around to see who else was coming.

"I though a whole bunch of people were coming?" he pouted. Lucy then looked around and saw someone in the distance.

"I see someone." Lucy said squinting her eyes trying to see who it was. Each step the person took she could tell who it was.

"Gray?" Lucy said as he got closer towards them. He waved as he got closer.

"Sorry I'm late. My sister held me up at the house." He said pointing back at his house.

"Wait I thought your sister was coming?" Lucy said crossing her arms. He shrugged his shoulders.

"She canceled because she said she had to take care of some girl stuff, whatever girl stuff is." He said scratching his head. Lucy stood there and nodded.

"Now that you mention it, Evergreen canceled too. She said that she was going on a mission with the Raijinshū Tribe." Natsu said scratching the side of his face. Lucy used her fingers to count how many people were left.

"That means that it's gonna be just us and Erza." Lucy said pouting. "I thought this was gonnna be a big group thing." She said sadly. They all sighed. A few moments later Erza came running down the street.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" she yelled waving her hands in the air. She was wearing an ice skating outfit. She was sparkling from head to toe. " I had to find an outfit fit for skating and I found this one." She said with a big smile. Natsu and Gray eyed her then started to laugh.

"She looks like a princess!" Natsu yelled.

"You wanna dance my lady?" Gray said hysterically bowing. With that Ezra hit them both hard on the head. The fell to the ground then apologized.

"So when do we leave?" Erza asked

"We were supposed to leave five minutes ago." She said looking at her watch. Ezra's eyes went wide then she grabbed Lucy, Natsy, and Gray by the hand and started to run toward the train.

"Then what are we waiting her for!" she yelled while Natsu, Gray, and Lucy dangled from her arm. They finally reached the station with a minute to spear. "We made it right on time." She said requipting into her regular cloths.

"Why can't we just walk there?" Natsu whined.

"Because it will take forever and we don't wanna stay there for only a half hour." Lucy said.

"You're pathetic." Gray said under his breath.

"What was that frost bite?" Natsu snarled.

"You heard me human torch!" Gray retorted back. They butted heads while Lucy and Erza talked.

"I got you an outfit to where at the rink." Erza said with a sly smile. Lucy was kinda scared to wear what she got for her.

"It's alright. I can just wear this." She said rejecting her nicely. Erza glared her.

"Are you sure you don't wanna where it?" she said with a demon voice. Lucy was shaking as they walked.

"Sorry! I'll wear it!" she said grabbing the bag from Erza's hand. Erza smiled. "_Thanks to Mira, she'll look hot while to skate and Gray will bound to look at her."_ She said to herself chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?" Lucy asked tilting her head to the side. Erza dropped her thought.

"It's nothing. Let's hurry and get there." She said walking on the train faster.

"Okay." Lucy said confused. Everyone boarded the bus without a problem. Erza and Lucy talked about their experiences with skating while Natsu and Gray called each other names. When they finally arrived Lucy was pretty much like a kid in a candy store.

"I've never went ice skating before." She said with awe.

"I thought you fell a lot." Erza asked confused.

"That was roller skating. I don't know if they are different but it seems that ice skating is more difficult." She said as they exited the train.

"I don't wanna go in there. It's too cold." Natsu whined. Gray laughed at his remark.

"If you can't take the heat then stay outside the kitchen." He said.

"I can definitely take the heat. The problem is that there's no heat in that place Ice fairy." He said loudly. Gray stopped laughing.

"What was that you burnt lizard?" Gray retorted.

"You heard me frost bite." He yelled back. Lucy laughed at the both of them then realized that those two had serious issues. Lisanna was dating Gray but was seeing Natsu. She sighed. How could these two fun guys be played with by that mean girl? She asked herself then shook her head. She looked at Gray. He was so nice until he started to date _her_. If she was his girlfriend she would never cheat on him. She stopped her thoughts before she went in depth on how she could be a better girlfriend.

"Okay guys we'll see you out there after we go change." Erza said grabbing Lucy's hand.

"You want me to wear _this_?" Lucy asked horrified as she took the small dress out of the bag.

"Yes so we can match." Erza said while grinning. "Plus you already to wear it." She said nodding.

"But it's cold." She said frowning. Erza shoved Lucy in the changing closet then through her the clothes.

"Suck it up. I'll be outside and you better be wearing it when you come out." She threatened then left. Erza took her phone out then dialed a number. "The plan is working well Mira." Erza said with an evil smile. "Good you gave her the dress?" Mira asked excited. "Yup. Oh the guys are coming I'll call you back." She said then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Gray asked. Erza then punched him in the head. "What was that for!" he yelled rubbing his head.

"Where's your shirt!?" she yelled changing the subject. Gray looked down and to his surprise his shirt wasn't there. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Where's Lucy?" Natsu said shoving his hands in his pockets. Erza smiled before she answered.

"She's still changing. Let's go skating, she'll catch up." She said moving them toward the rink. Erza thought about what to do next.

"_After she comes out ask the man at the dj booth to play this." Mira gave her a cd. "Then ask him to turn the lights at her." Mira said with a smile. Erza read the cd then patted Mira on the back. _

"_You are so smart." She said smiling harder._

She took the cd from her pocket.

"I don't know about this." Natsu said nervously. Gray hoped on the ice then skated away.

"It's alright. All you need is a little push." She said as she pushed him into the rink. He slipped and slid through everyone before he finally got the hang of it. Erza laughed then hopped on the ice herself. A few moments later, Lucy came out of the changing room.

"Stupid Erza making me wear this small thing." She said under her breath as she tried to pull the dress down. Erza saw her coming out then skated to the dj booth and gave him the cd.

"Play this and point one of your lights in that direction." She said pointing where Lucy would come in.

"We don't do requests for songs." The man said strictly. Erza gave him a death glare then he did what he was told. The song played and the lights flashed on Lucy.

"What the hell's with the light?" Lucy said blocking some of the light away from her face. Gray and Natsu looked in her direction with awe.

"I'm gonna go help her skate." Gray said skating slowly away from Natsu. Natsu pulled him back.

"No. I'm gonna help her skate. You have a girlfriend." Natsu said giving him a small grin. Gray got mad. Before Gray could respond to his comment he skated away.

" You need some help?" Natsu asked as he skated to her.

"Maybe a little." She said nervously. He reached out to grab her hand. She grabbed it and put one of her feet on the ice.

"Careful." He said as she put her other foot on the ice.

"You better not drop me!" she yelled as the picked up the pace. He laughed .

"Trust me. I won't." he said with a smile. She smiled back at him. Before she could open her eyes again someone grabbed her from behind.

"Sorry you were about to crash into somebody." Gray said from behind her. They both watched Natsu as he crashed into a big lady. Gray laughed. They both started to skate again. "What are you wearing?" Gray asked. She blushed.

"I-it's not mine. Erza gave it to me." She said nervously.

"It's nice." He said without thinking. "_Crap did I say that out loud?" _he said scolding himself for the comment.

"Thanks." She said sadly. Suddenly Gray was pushed by someone from behind. He let go of her hand.

"Why the hell didn't you save the both of us you ice bastard?!" Natsu yelled pushing him into the wall.

"I'm not obligated to anything for you!" Gray yelled then tripped him. Lucy met up with Erza.

"Look I'm doing it!" Lucy yelled proud of herself. Erza looked at her then clapped.

"Good job. Who helped you?" she asked while slowing down to meet her pace.

"Well, first it was Natsu then it was Gray and now they're…" she looked back and she saw them using magic on each other. "H-hey!" she yelled looking confused to why they were fighting. She sighed. "_Well, there goes another fun place to come to."_ She said to herself then shook her head. Erza turned around then started to crack her knuckles.

"Wait here." She demanded then sprinted toward them. Lucy heard her requipt and then screaming. She let out a deep sigh again then skated over to try to stop the ruckus not knowing she would be pulled into it.

"Stop fighting you two!" Erza yelled hitting them both.

"Common you guys don't fight." Lucy said calmly. She tried to pull Gray off of Natsu but she got pulled into the fight by Erza. When the fight finally died down they found themselves in a doggy pile with Natsu at the bottom.

"Guys can you get off of me!" he yelled out of breath. Slowly one by one they got off of him. Gray got off of Lucy then pulled her up close to him.

"Sorry." He said not far from her face. Erza saw the whole thing and she tensed up. _"Do it. Do it. Do it." _She said to herself anxious for what was about to happen. Then Lucy slowly pulled away.

"I'm gonna get changed now." She said slowly. He let her go slowly then she skated to the end of the rink. Erza bang her head on the nearest thing she could find. _"Dammit! It didn't work!"_ she said to herself. Lucy made her way toward the changing room.

"He needs to make up his damn mind!" she yelled to herself. She felt as though he was just playing with her emotions. If he liked her then why did he act as though what happened to them in the tent didn't even happen? She asked herself the question many time as she changed. She let out a deep sigh then opened the door to see a big man holding out a piece of paper so she would take it. She took it.

"Damage fee, 70,000 jewels!" she yelled then sulked. "It's all _her _fault for asking me to come in the first place." She said with her shoulders low. She made her way out of the skating rink and saw all of them waiting for her. Both of the guys had bruises and black eyes and Erza smiling like she just accomplished something big. Lucy crumbled the paper then through it at Natsu. It bounced off of him then hit Gray. The both whined.

"I am NEVER going out with you two again! Everytime I do, you destroy something!" she yelled stomping away frustrated. Erza caught up with her then looked back at them.

"You guys are paying for the destruction." She said smiling. They looked at each other.

"You destroyed most of it!" they yelled in union. Erza laughed to herself then lowered her head. "_The plan didn't even work."_ She said to herself sadly. _" I guess Mira will have to come up with another plan." _ She said to herself as she boarded the train.

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it! Please review. :D**

**-diamondayy07**


End file.
